The Artificial Ashikabi
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Orochi is not an ordinary boy. At least he isn't by any normal standards. But his semi-odd life gets turned upside down when he becomes an Ashikabi. Except there's one little hiccup, he isn't really an Ashikabi...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again. I had this idea for a story what seems like ages ago and after a particularly trying day of working my ass of on a story update and not getting a single review I figured I'd just grind out a start to this story and see what happened. Also, just a little news flash, for any of those who read my other stories that haven't been updated recently, I update what gets reviewed. Any fellow authors out there know that a few reviews are the difference between a completed story and a dead one. But anyways, onto the story. This takes place just after summer break the year Minato fails the entrance exam the first time...

Chapter 1

Orochi sat at his desk at the front of the class next to the window and watched as the clock ticked ever closer to the time when the bell would ring and he could head to work. Like most days, he did his best to ignore the pointed glares of his fellow classmates as they tried the best to make his head explode via spontaneously gained heat vision. This was to be expected, as he was currently ranked at the head of the freshman class of University of Tokyo. This was not helped by the fact that he seemingly managed this without any sign of effort or stress of any sort on his part.

It also didn't help that he was white...and American on top of being white. In fact the only thing non-western about Orochi Moriarty was his first name, courtesy of his weeaboo father who currently lived back state-side. The slurs ame-koh, round-eye, and white bread were the favorite nicknames many of his classmates used behind his back. A few especially brave ones said it to his face, though never without backup of some sort. It didn't bother him though, he was far more concerned with things more important than the opinions of total strangers.

Finally, after an infinity of waiting, the bell signaling the end of class for the day sounded and he got up and headed to his locker. He made it halfway to his locker before someone clapped him on the back,

"Hey Orochi, where are you off to in such a hurry? Man, you're always rushing around. You gotta stop and smell the roses sometime, man." Seo Kaoru, a fifth year who seemed to relish hanging around Orochi, possibly due to the fact he was always broke and Orochi didn't mind sharing his lunch with him.

"Maybe you're right Seo-senpai. One day, I will have to stop and smell the roses. But it is not this day." Orochi said as they arrived at his locker. Orochi unzipped his bag and stowed his school books in the school locker before fishing out an unassuming long, black, metal cylinder and stowed it in his bag.

"C'mon man, let's go get a drink. You can spare an hour can't you? By the way, I'm a little short on cash, so you'll have to spot me." Seo said with a grin as he nonchalantly leaned against the locker and ogled some of the passing female students, earning him several dirty looks in return.

"Can't drink. Must work." Orochi replied flatly as he shut the locker and made his way for the train station...

Orochi arrived at the host club twenty minutes later, it looked like it was gonna be fairly crowded later that evening as Orochi circled around to the back of the club to the employee's entrance in the dirty back alley. Normally, he would head to his second job after school, but the computer repair place was closed while the owner was out of town. He normally had an hour or so between jobs and school but today he'd had his one evening class instead of his normal day classes. After stepping inside, he walked over to the nearby time clock and punched in before heading to the nearby changing room. He walked over to the locker labeled Moriarty before noticing that someone had covered up the name with permanent marker and scribbled round-eye above it in the same ink. He sighed at the all-too-familiar-sight.

Upon arriving in Japan, he'd walked into this place looking for a part-time job and had been hired on the spot. Being the six-foot-four Caucasian male he was, the owner had recognized that hiring him as a host, would attract more business. Seeing as how the owner could market him as an exotic attraction to bring in more business.

He was actually pretty popular, he was the second most requested host at the club. Apparently Asian businesswomen had a thing, for tall, red haired Scottish-British mix Americans. This was most fortunate as he had the sea-green eyes and high,pronounced cheek bones of his British mother and the strong Scottish-American features of his father, complete with short, gelled, red hair. One woman had once told him, that she could 'cut herself on his cheekbones'.

He reached into the locker and withdrew the navy blue suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie from within and began to dress. He was just finishing tying his tie when the door opened and a slender silver-haired man stepped through the door and headed over to a locker.

"You know Homura, you keep comin' in late and we'll just see how long you hold that number one spot." Orochi said as he finished tightening his tie.

"Sorry, traffic was terrible." Homura replied as he opened his locker.

"You don't drive though, you take a cab most days. Though it looks like you took the train today, judging by your dress. Which means traffic doesn't factor into it. You're just late." Orochi shot back as he closed his locker.

"Whoa, that's pretty impressive. Are you like Sherlock Holmes or something?" Homura asked as he turned to face him.

"Of course not, I'm just as real as you are, I'm not some fictional character."

Homura was about to reply when the door opened once more as a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes and a side ponytail poked her head in.

"Hey Kagari, you left your wallet at home. So I thought I'd swing by and drop it off for you." Uzume said as she held up Homura's wallet. Uzume was a housemate of Homura's who frequently stopped by after their shifts were over to socialize. On a few occasions though, she had arrived as a customer and even once requested his services as a host.

"Thanks Uzume, you're a life saver." Homura said as he retrieved his wallet.

"No problem. Hey Oro-chan, you should come by after work for dinner with me and Kagari someday. You doing anything after work today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I am Uzume-san, sorry I'm busy. Maybe some other day." Orochi replied with a smile

"Aww, you're no fun. All work and no play makes Oro-chan a dull boy, you know." Uzume replied as she held up her index finger like an older sibling lecturing a younger one.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So is this visit business or... pleasure?" he asked huskily as he kissed the back of Uzume's hand gently. Uzume blushed and furiously began to giggle.

"Sorry, I was just dropping of Kagari's wallet. I'll see you around." she said before withdrawing her hand from Orochi's grasp.

Orochi spent until four in the morning at the host club. When he left and headed for the train station he was glad it was Sunday so he had the day off from class. He boarded the train and headed for Teitou Tower. He arrived at the tower at 5:15 AM and trudged into the lobby.

"Orochi Moriarty her to see Miyajima" he said in a half-awake voice to the receptionist, a woman of about 22 with black hair up in a functional black bun with rectangular glasses who had obviously stopped caring about her job long ago. She hit a button on her desk and the elevator dinged open.

"Sixty-ninth floor." she said lazily. Orochi nodded and trudged over to the elevator. He rode the elevator in silence until it dinged open, revealing a sterile-looking white room with an examination table along with a tray of vials and several syringes. With plenty other vials, syringes, and flasks sitting on a nearby counter on the opposite wall. Orochi tossed his bag under the table and climbed up on top of the table and took off his shirt as he saw a woman who appeared to be in her late 40's with calf-length black hair up in a ponytail enter the room and take a seat on a stool in front of the table.

"Alrighty Mr. Moriarty, today we will be testing out samples of specimens 2, 10, 13, 19, 22, 62, 72, and 88. As always, you are to report any side effects that you experience. We will give you a packet with additional info along with the normal course of pill bottles and whatnot. Though this time there are some injections you will also have to take. They will be provided with a kit that explains how and when to use them. Now, once again, you are not participating in any other clinical trials at this time I presume?" Miyajima asked as she scribbled on a clipboard, the woman not meeting his eye as she did.

"That's correct." he replied tiredly.

"Excellent, now lie face down on the table and we will begin." Miyajima replied flatly, almost clinically, as if they were discussing the weather not something that could potentially kill him.(No pun intended)

"Now, be warned this is gonna hurt." Miyajima said as she loaded a vial into a nasty-looking metal syringe and inserted it into his spine with a sickening clack.

Several scream-filled hours later Orochi dragged himself back to his apartment and managed to grab himself a few hours of shuteye before he had to be back at work. After clocking in an getting changed into that night's suit, he walked out onto the floor to check out the Sunday night. The club was at about half-capacity which was a lot for a Sunday night.

"So Yuki, any of my clients here tonight?" he asked the owner as he sauntered up to her with his hands in his pockets. The middle-aged woman was dressed in a black pantsuit sporting her trademark bob cu as she nervously chewed her nails, a habit that he had repeatedly urged her to quit.

"Yea, she's outside. She requested both you and Homura tonight. She invited a car for Homura, and I imagine she'll do the same for you. Great, I have to handle a busy day without my two best hosts. This can't get any worse." Yuki complained as she stamped her foot in frustration.

"Yuki c'mon, you've ran this place solo for 5 years now. You can do without us for one night. Now, I should be going. After all, I can't keep a customer waiting." he replied reassuringly as he headed toward the door. He exited out into the lobby to see Uzume standing in her jeans and typical belly top looking better in casual attire than most women did in high fashion.

"Hey Uzume. Sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm looking for a client of mine." he replied as he scanned the lobby for any familiar faces.

"I know, I'm the client. You're working too hard. So figured I'd make you take me up on my offer for dinner with me and Kagari. Now come on, it's not too far so we're gonna walk." she said with a smile. This was new for Orochi, he'd never expected Uzume to be so forward. But, a client was a client, and it was his job to make her happy so he simply said,

"Alright, lead the way." he said as he offered his arm to his client for the night.

"Alright, and we're off." she said as she took his arm and lead him out the door. They walked down the sidewalk until Uzume suggested they take a shortcut through the back streets to save time, to which Orochi reluctantly consented. They had only gone half a mile though before they stumble on three men in short-sleeve button down shirts. What caught his eye though, were the similar hairstyles and the tattoos decorating their arms that marked them as part of the Yakuza. Orochi saw an all-too-familiar malicious glint in their eyes as they caught sight of Uzume.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you abandon round eye there and spend some time with a real man?" One dressed in a silk shirt decorated with a dragon motif said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of something.

"Heh, yeah we can show you a good time, sweetie." a second one dressed in a navy silk shirt replied.

"Sorry fellas, she's with me." Orochi replied as he positioned himself in front of Uzume.

"C'mon Oro-chan, let's just go. These guys are bad news." she whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do if we take her from you? What are you gonna do about this?!" the one in black said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a set of brass knuckle held tightly in one hand.

Time slowed to a crawl as Orochi's brain began to fire on all cylinders as a series of thoughts raced through his head.

_Dodge chin shot of brass knuckles. Deploy collapsible impact baton in pocket. Assault back of hand to disarm assailant. Subsequent strike to solar plexus and outside of right knee. Finish with trip._

Time returned to normal as Orochi ducked under the fist as he whipped the small rod out of his back pocket and flicked it open to reveal the 21 inch baton he had brought for protection when he'd moved into the city. He brought it up and smashed it against the back of the gangster's hand. The gangster swore as Orochi brought the baton back and slammed it into his diaphragm before he brought it back down on his knee with a _crack! _Orochi finished by hooking it on the gangster's ankle and flipping him onto his back in one fluid motion. He turned just in time to see the other two rushing at him from behind. Without thinking he brought the baton back up before slamming into each of their windpipes within a second of each other, sending them tumbling to the ground, clutching their throats

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Uzume gasped, obviously surprised at Orochi's quick dispatching of the attackers.

"Dunno, I've had practice but I've never done that before. C'mon let's go before they recover."

"Right, c'mon this way." Uzume said as she grabbed him and sprinted for all she was worth for Maison Izumo...

The rest of the night passed in a blur for Orochi, he felt like he was on speed, meth, coke, and X, all at the the same time. He briefly remembered getting onto his laptop and typing like mad...

_Later that night... _

The Sekirei of Wisdom climbed the stairs with her breakfast in hand, she hadn't been able to eat with Miya and Uzume because of their visitor earlier. Sure, he was cute, but cute didn't feed the starving Sekirei. She opened her bedroom with her soup and smoked salmon in hand to see her screens were all black and displaying the same message in green command prompt lettering.

DO YOU WANT TO PLAY? Y/N _

Matsu set her food down and examined the message, whoever did this had disabled her OS she only had one of two options. She sat there deep in thought for almost an hour before she decided...

She did wanna play.

Author's Note: Here it is. Before you ask, I have no idea who will be in Orochi's flock. I only know the first one and no, it isn't Uzume. Pleases review, but please no shots at the name. I wanted to write a foreigner but I totally love the first name. Please review, if you have time that is. This the 19th Angel, signing off...


	2. Chapter 2

The Artificial Ashikabi

I don't own Sekirei or any of its characters. I own only Orochi Moriarty.

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, I've been bouncing around a lot of ideas for who'll be in Orochi's flock so I think I'll go ahead and create a poll for who'll be in it. So have at it, though as always I reserve the right to do whatever I want.

Chapter 2

Orochi was roused from his slumber by a pounding on the door of his apartment. He sat bolt upright before he felt a stabbing pain in his eyes along with a throbbing pain in his head. He climbed over the railing of his loft bed and jumped off the side and onto the floor with a thud, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. He pushed himself up onto his knees, with what felt like a massive effort as the pounding on his door and in his head continued. Last night was a blur of dinner, drinks, and furious typing at home, he couldn't remember anything that happened with any sort of remotely acceptable level of detail,

"Oh Buddha, SHUT UP! I'm coming!" Orochi shouted as he wandered half-blinded by pain, over to the door of his bedroom before making his way through the living room to the front door. He arrived at the front door and leaned against the nearby wall to support himself as he threw the front door open as he shouted,

"WHAT?!" he shouted at the visitor, who was none other than his friend and frequent client, Sanada Nishi dressed in a baseball uniform.

"Hey dude, watch the attitude. Whoa man, what happened to you?" Sanada said as he looked up to see his friend standing half-naked in the door way.

"I honestly have no idea. Now why are you here?" Orochi asked irritatedly, he felt so hung over it wasn't even funny... it was a little funny.

"Dude we got a baseball game at 2, I came to pick you up. Besides, I needed to pick up my laptop anyways." Sanada replied, obviously referring to the busted up mess he'd left at the PC repair shop after he'd dropped it off his motorcycle. Orochi checked his watch to see it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Come on in man, I fixed it a few days ago." Orochi said as he turned and headed back into his apartment. He wandered back into his bedroom and retrieved Sanada's newly-fixed laptop and handed it back to him.

"Little word to the wise, it'll last a whole lot longer if you don't DROP IT OFF YOUR MOTORCYCLE!" Orochi said as he began to dig out his baseball gear from his closet as he grabbed his uniform and headed to the bathroom to change. After he finished pulling his uniform on he took the dozen or so different pills the pharmaceutical trial he was a part of required.

"Hey man, what's up with your computer?" Sanada asked as Orochi stepped out of the bathroom in his baseball uniform. Orochi turned to see Sanada was pointing at his computer's monitor. Orochi took a seat at his desk as he examined the sever file folders that were open on his desktop. He was a computer programming major so computers were his bread and butter. In fact, he'd not only built his current computer but he'd wrote the OS for it over the course of a boring week.

He scrolled through the files, he knew none of them belonged to him but he'd remembered hacking several firewalls late last night,

"Ah man, it looks like I savaged some poor sap's hard drive last night. These files must be theirs." Orochi said as he closed the files and turned to go retrieve his duffel bag...

_Meanwhile, in the parking outside of the apartment complex..._

"C'mon Matsu, chill out. I'm sure Oro-chan didn't mean to hack you. He's a nice guy, I think you'd like him. Besides, you told me you wanted to play whatever game he set up, so it's kinda your fault anyways." Uzume said as she walked up to the staircase of the complex labeled Building B to Orochi's apartment on the second floor. While he was having dinner with her an Kagari last night, he'd invited them to come watch his baseball game on his day off. Kagari had said he'd had to work, but Uzume had volunteered to meet him at his apartment the next day. Though apparently, he had gotten onto Matsu's computer later that night and stolen several sensitive files she'd taken from MBI. Uzume didn't get why Matsu was so upset. It wasn't like Orochi had threatened to leak them on the internet and tell them Matsu had been the one to steal them, so she didn't understand what the problem was.

"That's the thing! There's no way he should've been able to do that! I have an IQ of 198, no human should be able to break my firewalls. But he did it like it was nothing. I barely managed to ping and Geo-locate him before the connection was broken. Uzume, at the very least he's not just an ordinary college student!" Matsu exclaimed as she followed Uzume up the stairs. Uzume sighed as they climbed the stairs to Orochi's apartment, Matsu was really beginning to bug her. Why should she care if he knew about the Sekirei Plan, he wasn't an Ashikabi as far as she could tell. She'd hung around him often enough to know he was exactly the kind of guy he wanted as her Ashikabi.

He was handsome, driven, and very kind, if a little distant sometimes. He was the perfect gentleman, even when he was off the clock. He seemed very intelligent. But never had she felt the slightest bit of reaction towards him. Except for maybe last night... but she was in all likelihood kidding herself, it was most likely just the large amount of sake she'd ingested.

"Uzume, are you even listening to me?" Matsu exclaimed frantically.

"Mm, not really. Ah, here we are, apartment 21!" Uzume exclaimed as they reached the address Orochi had given them the previous night before reaching up and rapping several times on the door. There were sounds of movement within as the door opened to reveal Orochi dressed in his black baseball uniform.

"Hey Uzume-san, who's your friend?" Orochi said as he spotted the pretty, bespectacled red-headed woman, dressed in a cheongsam with detached sleeves standing behind Uzume. Orochi couldn't help but notice she had a bust sizable enough to rival Uzume's.

"Hey Oro-chan, this is Matsu. She's a friend of mine who lives at the inn with me."

"Hi, nice to meet ya." Matsu said as she extended a hand forward. Orochi took her hand as he said,

"It's nice to meet you Matsu-san. Well, any friend of Uzume's is a friend of mine. Please, come in." he said as he stepped back to allow them to enter his apartment.

Uzume and Matsu stepped inside his modest apartment. Uzume couldn't figure out for the life of her, how the second most popular host in a host club lived in a place like this. That, along with his second job should've left him rolling in dough.

"Hey Oro-chan, I don't mean to be rude but, why do you live in such a small place like this? Kagari makes 600,000¥ a month. You're almost as popular as he is, plus you have a second job, why don't you have a bigger place?" Uzume asked as she turned to face Orochi once more.

"Most of my money goes towards starting my own software company. The rest goes to... that." Orochi said as he opened the door to his bedroom, revealing the supercomputer he'd built 3 years prior. It had a 32" monitor, with a tower on either side of it each with a red power button on the front. Orochi had built nearly the entire thing from scratch back in America and it had been a bitch to ship to Japan and reassemble. At the sight of the behemoth, Matsu nearly climaxed right then and there. To a geek like her that computer was damn-near heaven on earth.

"Wow! What are the specs on that thing?" Matsu asked excitedly as she ran into his room to examine the computer.

"Ah yes, that's really an interesting bit. She rocks 6 Intel Core i7-4960K's, liquid cooled, custom-built video and graphics card, and almost a terabyte of RAM." Orochi said as he followed Matsu through the door.

"How do you manage to run the two towers in sync with each other, that must get complex." Matsu said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, only one tower has the processors in it. The other is pure RAM." Orochi replied with a shrug.

"Wow! Did you build this all yourself?"

"Yep."

"Dare I ask what OS you're running?" Matsu asked, more than a little awestruck.

"Oh, it runs HADES 3.8. It's a bit tricky to use, it runs almost solely on the command prompt."

"Wait, how can you have the HADES OS? It's used exclusively by MBI, no one else is allowed to buy it, they've got one hell of a copyright on it." Matsu said as she turned to face Orochi, a look of surprise playing across her features.

"I know, I wrote it out of boredom during spring break of my junior year of high school. My teacher sent it in for some contest MBI was hosting. Bibidi babidi boom, instant full-ride scholarship. And here we are." Orochi said nonchalantly.

"Whoa... You wrote an operating system in one week?" Matsu asked, awestruck. Writing an operating system took most people months or even years, and this boy had done it in a week.

"Well come on you lovebirds, we gotta go or we'll be late for the ball game." Sanada called from the kitchen.

"Alright jeez, I'm coming." Orochi said as he grabbed his duffel bag from the closet and headed for the door, Matsu following close behind him.

_At a nearby baseball diamond, one hour later..._

"C'mon Tanigawa-chan. Let's see that knuckle ball you're so proud of. I'll bang it harder than I did your mom last night." Orochi sneered across the mound to Junichi, the opposing team's pitcher. Junichi scowled as he tossed the baseball into his glove before throwing it as hard as he could to the catcher.

_BONK!_

The metallic sound rang out across the diamond as Orochi sent the ball sailing out of sight, scoring a grand slam and effectively clinching the game for the Knuckleheads. The name was courtesy of Sanada, who insisted that the stupidity of the name would intimidate their opponents. It was the 9th inning and they had been down by two.

"So Matsu, you still mad at Oro-chan?" Uzume asked from her spot on the bench. She had decided to get a cheerleader outfit from the nearby store on the way to the diamond. All eyes in the park were glued on the gorgeous young woman in the revealing belly top and miniskirt. Matsu was still dressed in her normal attire however.

"Nah, he's impressive but it doesn't look like he's planning to do anything with the files. As far as I've seen, he hasn't even opened them yet. He'll probably delete them anyways. I gotta say, I see why you like him, hes a really nice guy. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's such a cutie. Even if he isn't an Ashikabi, I'd still love to experiment with him sometime." Matsu said with a lecherous giggle as she watched the team carry Orochi off to the changing rooms. Uzume gave a small giggle before saying,

"Yeah, he's pretty nice. I wouldn't mind reacting to a guy like him, but oh well. That's life, I guess." Uzume said with a sigh as he placed her chin in one hand as she rested her elbow on one knee.

"Well c'mon, let's go get ready to meet them when they get out of the locker rooms. Oro-chan did score the winning run, after all." Uzume said as she jumped off the bench and followed the crowd of people to the locker rooms.

After they finished changing Orochi and Sanada exited the locker rooms to see Uzume once more dressed in her normal pink and violet belly top next to Matsu. Orochi was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts with a white t-shirt under a gray unbuttoned button-up shirt. While Sanada rocked his typical biker gear.

"So, you guys wanna head back to my place and grab some lunch. I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished." Orochi said as they stepped out of the locker room in to the bright afternoon sun.

"Yeah, I could eat. What about you Matsu?" Uzume said as she turned to look at Sekirei number two.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." Matsu chimed in.

"What about you Sanada-kun? You wanna eat?" Orochi asked his friend. Sanada was quiet for a while, it was true he was hungry, but he didn't wanna be a "third wheel" so to speak. So, for once in his life, he chose the tactful option.

"Nah man, I'm bouncing. See ya around." Sanada said as he turned and decided to head home.

"Okay, I guess it's just the three of us. Let's get going." Orochi said as he turned and headed for his apartment.

_An hour and a half later, back at Orochi's apartment..._

"Well thanks for the meal Oro-chan, but I'm gonna head home. You coming Matsu?" Uzume said with a yawn, they had had a delicious lunch of rice, ramen, and sushi. But now, Uzume was tired and wanted to head back to the Inn to take a nap.

"No, you go. I wanna stay and talk with Orochi-kun. It's not often I get to talk tech with someone, so I wanna stay for a while." Matsu said with a smile.

"Alright, well I'll tell you more about how I wrote HADES but I gotta go do something real quick." Orochi said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Alright, you kids have fun. I'll tell Miya you're gonna be home late tonight." Uzume said as she got up and headed to the door.

Orochi headed to the bathroom and flipped open the booklet Miyajima had given him regarding the injections for the clinical trial. He might not remember last night, but for 100,000¥ a week he could afford not to remember. He popped open the case she'd given him and loaded a vial into the pneumatic syringe and pressed it into his arm and pulled the trigger. There was a blast of air, followed by a stinging sensation. He bit back a swear as he loaded the next injection in and repeated the process.

Matsu was sitting at the dinner table when she felt a hot, throbbing sensation at the base of her neck. Before she knew what was going on her heart was racing, and her entire body began to tingle. Then, came hot, moist throbbing sensation between her legs. No doubt about it, she was reacting. Somehow, against all odds, she was reacting to Orochi. She began to physically sweat underneath her cheongsam as Orochi came out of the bathroom back into the living room/dining room.

"Alright where we? Did I tell you about the start-up scripting issues with HADES?" he asked as he sat down across the table from Matsu. Matsu was breathing like she'd just run a marathon as she leaned over the table, providing Orochi with a nice view of her impressive bust.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have cheekbones to die for?" Matsu asked as she raised herself up until she was close to kneeling on the table.

"Yes, actually they have..." Orochi said uncertainly. What has gotten into her, he thought to himself. She hadn't been acting this way before he'd gone into the bathroom.

"You've also got _really _kissable lips. I wonder what they taste like?" she said, almost to herself as she crawled closer to Orochi across the table.

"Matsu-san, are you feeling alright? Cuz you seem to be... _mph!_" Orochi's words were cut off as Matsu leaped across the table and crushed her lips against his own in hard, wet kiss as she mashed her lips furiously against his own as wings of yellow light exploded from her back. Orochi pulled away as he asked,

"Wait, what the hell were those?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you and I are gonna do some experimenting." she said with a lecherous grin as she began to pull her cheongsam off as she mashed her lips against his once more in a passionate, lust-filled kiss.

"Good enough for me." he responded as he kissed her back, causing the wings to appear again as he helped her get undressed...

Author's Note: Well... I can safely say that this is the quickest I've ever written a sexual encounter into on of my stories. But, don't forget to vote on the poll. Also, I'd really appreciate you guys taking the time to review. Any ideas, comments, or thoughts on the story? Feel free to PM them to me. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


	3. Chapter 3

The Artificial Ashikabi

I don't own Sekirei or any of its characters. I own only Orochi Moriarty.

Author's Note: Alrighty guys and gals, the poll has seen plenty of action so far. Miya is in the lead, followed by Kazehana, Kujou, Nanami, Uzume, Yahan, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Yume, Homura, Musubi, Karasuba, Ikki, Kaie, Mutsu, Hikari, Hibiki, Kocho, Natsuka, Kujika, Taki, Haihane, and Shijime.

I gotta say, I've always wanted to write someone winging Miya; but I'm not sure it's physically possible for anyone, much less Orochi. I like the idea of Kazehana, I think her and Orochi would throw some awesome parties. I'm a little hesitant about Kujou and Nanami, seeing that I know very little about either, but I'll try anything once. I'm not so sure about Yahan, I just don't feel it yet. I have plans for Akitsu, probably ones you won't see coming. I love Tsukiumi as a character, but I'm not sure about her and Orochi as a pairing. I don't see Yume happening, I think I'll do the canon on that one. I'm not sure about the Thunder twins, I love them both but... they are pretty overused. I like the idea of Homura, not sure about feminizing or not. Musubi might happen, I'm really pondering using her. Probably not Karasuba. I like the idea of Mutsu, Ikki, and Kaie but I'm flip-flopping a little between the three. I love the idea of both Kujika and Shijime. Not sure about Haihane. But on Taki, I'm strangely... meh. I have no opinion either way. Also, about Orochi's current apartment, think of Tatsuhiro Sato's place from Welcome to the NHK(Minus the mess).

Chapter 3

Orochi's sweat-covered chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath. The last three hours had been extremely physically taxing, if not a crap-load of fun. His chest continued to heave in and out as he wiped the hair from his eyes and turned his head to the left to see Matsu, clothed only in a bed sheet laying next to him. Her side plaits had come undone during their little "experiment" as she had so eloquently put it, so her carmine hair was splayed out around her naked form. This all had a marvelous effect on her appearance, giving her a monopoly on the whole "hot mess" look. She looked for all the world, like a nerdy goddess made flesh. Though, his inner monologue was to be unceremoniously interrupted as he blurted out,

"So that was fun." he said with a crooked grin as he rolled over onto his side to look at her. She giggled softly to herself as she turned to look at him.

"I'll say. That was definitely not your first time. I've never seen anyone do that with their teeth." she said as she hoisted herself up on her elbows, causing the sheet to fall down to her waist giving Orochi a respectable view of her plentiful bosom.

"Well, when you work at a host club you pick up certain things. Now, let's just both agree that was a ton of fun. Now, do you have any preference in Gatorade© flavor?" He asked as he rolled to the right and hit the ground with a thud, landing solidly on both feet this time and grabbing his pants off the floor before slipping them on and making for the kitchen.

"Nah, whatever you got is fine. Though, do you have any idea where my underwear is?" Matsu said as she wrapped the bed sheet around herself and began to descend down the ladder to the floor of Orochi's bedroom.

"I haven't seen them since you stuffed them in my mouth a few hours ago, though I obviously spit them out at some point." Orochi said as he fished two Gatorades out of his fridge before placing one on his dinner table while he wrenched off the top of the other and began to drink it like a man wandering in from the desert. He downed the whole twenty ounce bottle in under ten seconds before tossing it into the trash. He picked the other bottle up off the table and walked over to Matsu before handing it to her.

"Thanks. So do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Not really, I finished my exams in all my classes a few days ago so their really isn't anything to do until the end of the week when break begins. My boss at the PC repair place doesn't get back for another week and a half. I'm not scheduled at the club until the day after tomorrow so there's nothing stopping us from spending the next two days in bed. That is, after you explain those wings of yours." Orochi said as he sank down into his desk chair, which had been pushed into the hallway during their activities.

"Whoa, slow down. I've gotta rehydrate first. Lemme get dressed and then, I'll explain to you about my wings."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Now first things first, let's find your panties." Orochi said as he stood up and began to search.

They finally located Matsu's underwear in the freezer of all places. After recovering the rest of her clothes and throwing them in the wash, both Orochi and Matsu felt they needed a shower. After a shower that lasted no less than forty-five minutes due to Matsu's inability to keep her hands to herself, Matsu and Orochi sat down at the kitchen table and Matsu began to explain her wings to him.

Matsu explained that she was a Sekirei, a type of alien life-form. She told him how MBI had found her and 107 other Sekirei in an island off the coast of Japan at the turn of the century, each gifted with a special ability. She told him about her time defending the island in the Disciplinary Squad. She explained how shortly after the leader of the Squad had left, she had followed suit. An action which had gone over in a less-than-satisfactory manner with MBI. As a result, she was no longer afforded the protection the rest of the Sekirei were given by the company. She also explained that any day now MBI would begin releasing the other 98 Sekireis into the world for the beginning of some enormous game called the Sekirei plan.

She explained how her wings were her "emerging" due to the mucosal contact of their first kiss. This, along with the new crest on her back, marked her as "his" Sekirei. She explained that as an Ashikabi, the amount of Sekirei he could wing was limited only by the number of Sekirei he could get his lips on. Though she discouraged him from forcing other Sekireis. Any that were destined to be his Sekireis would react to him in the same way she had, though they may be a little more reserved than she had been.

"So, any more questions for me?" she asked as she plopped herself down in his lap as she gently trailed her finger along his chest. He was dressed in black slacks and an untucked navy button up shirt. She was dressed simply in one of his white button-up shirts he wore at the club and nothing else. He had offered to run out to the nearby store and pick her up some underwear, but she had declined, stating she was fine being dressed only in his shirt. She had left the top four buttons undone, once more showing off her impressive chest to him. She seemed to enjoy the way he looked at her with hungry eyes. It was like she loved knowing he couldn't get enough of her, not that he was wrong. Matsu loved how her new Ashikabi couldn't get enough of her.

Many people didn't know this, but Sekirei number two was a very passionate woman. Her repeated advances on Homura weren't just to tease him. Yes, she knew she couldn't compete with Miya's yamato nadeshiko vibe or Uzume's girl next door look, but she still liked feeling desired. Which unfortunately, was an occurrence that was hard to come by for a shut-in who lived in an inn that housed four Sekireis, one of whom was a widow on top of being a Sekirei. So yes, sue her if she enjoyed the fact that her new Ashikabi enjoyed looking at her body.

"Not really. You aren't the first alien I've ever met. You are the... fifth. Though I don't think the first or third knew they were aliens. But no, I've got a nerdy alien girl who just announced she's basically biologically attached to me. I think I'm good for now. So, now that I'm your Ashikabi, what's our next move?"

"Fufufu... Well Oro-tan, that depends on you. Since the Sekirei Plan hasn't begun yet, the world's kind of our oyster. I know you've got school and work, but if you wanted to leave and go anywhere else in the world, I'd follow you. I'll follow you to the end of the world." Matsu said as she nuzzled closer into the crook of his neck.

She noticed as she snuggled herself closer to him, that he had the same build as Homura. His tall body was hard and lean, with no excess fat anywhere, like a swimmer's or a monk's. She could see why he was so popular at the club, he was very attractive, and for now he was all hers. Matsu had never been particularly romantic, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. But for now, she was the happiest girl in the world...

"Well, while that sounds pretty amazing, I'm talking about the immediate future. I mean, I know you live with Uzume-san and this place isn't exactly Nijou palace but y'know... I wouldn't _hate it _if you wanted to move in with me. My landlord doesn't really give a damn as long as I pay my rent." Orochi asked, more than a little uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Hmm. Are you asking me to move in with you Oro-tan?" Matsu asked thoughtfully as she lifted one leg up and over his head in an amazing display of flexibility so she was sitting face to face as she straddled his lap. She noted with some satisfaction at Orochi's quick glance down at her lap as she was re-situating herself.

"What if I am? What would you say if I was?" he asked as he placed his hands on the outside of Matsu's thighs and ever so gently began to slide them upwards, enjoying the feel of her soft, silky thighs under his hands.

"If you were asking me... I guess I'd have to ask what's in it for me?" she asked innocently as she draped her arms over his shoulders, shivering ever so slightly as his hands moved from her thighs to underneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"Well... there's this." he said with a grin as he slipped his hands underneath Matsu's rear end and gave it a gentle, yet firm squeeze before he hoisted her up and walked her forward before laying her down on the table as he claimed her lips with his own in a hard,wet, passionate kiss. Matsu responded instantaneously, slipping her tongue into his mouth, intertwining hers with his in a passionate dance in a moment of such physical and emotional intimacy that no two people other than Ashikabi and Sekirei could ever hope to attain such an intimate moment even if they spent their entire lives in pursuit of it...

_Forty-five minutes later..._

Orochi and Matsu both laid naked upon the dinner table, chests heaving from their labors. Orochi looked over at Matsu with yet another grin on his face,

"So, may I take that as a yes?" he asked breathlessly as he glanced over at Matsu once more.

"Yes, yes you may." she replied with a grin as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest...

The next day they woke up and after they got dressed, Orochi went to the bathroom and took the requisite pills for his clinical trials. and after a small breakfast, they headed toward Maison Izumo to pack up Matsu's things and move them to Orochi's place. Thankfully Orochi had access to the truck the PC repair shop used when making house calls so they could easily transport Matsu's computers. After taking the train to the southern part of the city where the truck was located they got in and took off for Maison Izumo...

_Inside Maison Izumo..._

"Ahh. There's nothing like a hot bath after a long day's work." Uzume said as she exited the bath, passing Kagari in the hallway just as he was arriving home from work.

"You're right Uzume, but to know that, you'd have to have a job or do some work around the house to learn that." Kagari said wearily as he opened the door to his room. Uzume stuck her tongue out at him as he closed the door behind him without uttering a word.

"Hmph." she said as Kagari closed the door on her as she headed for the kitchen. She arrived in the kitchen to see Miya finishing up the dishes.

"Oh, hello Uzume. Have you seen Matsu since last night? I haven't seen her since you two left to visit your friend the other day." Miya said as she finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Nah, I haven't seen her. She must've stayed the night at his place. Orochi probably got some lovin' last night. Lucky him." Uzume said as she poured herself some tea from the pot sitting on the stove,

"Oh my. Well, I hope Matsu hasn't done anything she'll regret."

"Oro-chan is a nice guy, he wouldn't do anything Matsu would be uncomfortable with. In fact, I'm more worried about the reverse happening." Uzume said with a perverted giggle. Miya opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Miya turned and headed to the front door. She pulled it open to reveal Orochi and a grinning Matsu.

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried about you Matsu, I thought that maybe... _they _had found you." Miya said with obvious relief.

"Nah, I'm good at staying off the squad's radar. Besides, I was having too much fun, with my new Ashikabi." Matsu squealed excitedly as she hugged tightly onto Orochi.

"Wow, congratulations Matsu! I'm so happy to hear you found your Ashikabi." Uzume said enthusiastically.

"Well, I must say, I may not know Orochi-san very well. But if he makes you happy Matsu, who am I to stand in your way?" Miya replied sagely. Orochi couldn't remember much about the day before yesterday, but he vaguely remembered having dinner with Miya and Uzume. He knew the landlady terrified Uzume for some reason but couldn't remember why.

"Thanks for the support Miya-tan, Oro-tan and I just came by to get my things." Matsu said as she stepped inside the house.

"Why is that? Are you going somewhere?" Miya asked quizzically as she tilted her head to the side as she examined Matsu.

"Yeah, Oro-tan invited me to live with him at his place and I said yes. So we're just here to pack up my things and move them over to his place."

"Oh, okay. Do you two need any help?" Miya offered helpfully.

"Nah, I think I got it." Orochi said as he began to follow Matsu upstairs. As soon as they were out of sight Orochi spoke up,

"So is Uzume-san a Sekirei too?"

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know that?" Matsu asked, sounding more than a little alarmed.

"She's got the same marking on her shirt as you do on your back."

"Wow, I'm impressed. How did you notice that?"

"Well, an avid love of detective books growing up and a 203 IQ means not much gets past me. But enough about me, let's get you moved out."

Orochi spent the next few hours disassembling Matsu's computers and boxing them up before moving them out to the truck. During that time Uzume decided to have a chat with Matsu while Orochi was helping pack up her things.

"It's gonna suck not having you around the house anymore." Uzume pouted as she flopped down onto her futon.

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. You'll see Oro-tan at the club, and you can visit whenever. We'll still hangout all the time I'm sure."

"Still, it's not gonna be the same." Uzume pouted as she crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well... you know, there is a way we could make sure we'd see each other everyday, even after I moved out." Matsu said thoughtfully as she laid down next to Uzume and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh? And what's that?" Uzume asked, obviously none too thrilled.

"You could let him wing you too. You've told me time and again you wished he was an Ashikabi, now we know for sure he is. So whaddya say?"

"Matsu, I'd love to, but I'm not reacting to him. Sure, I like him. But it's not the same."

"How do you know you aren't reacting to him? Remember, every Sekirei is unique and different." Matsu said as she sat up.

"Well... I'll think about it. Now, let's get downstairs for lunch." Uzume said as she got up and headed downstairs to eat.

After a small lunch of sashimi and tempura Orochi finished packing up the rest of Matsu's belongings and decided to head back to the apartment. Before they left though, Orochi paused next to the stairwell.

"Um, Miya-dono, do you have a bathroom I can borrow?"

"Why yes, it's just down the hall and to the right." Miya said as she pointed down the hallway. Orochi nodded and jogged down the hallway to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He fished the pneumatic syringe out of his pocket and loaded the first of the two vials. The trial mandated that he take two injections twice a day. He usually did it after lunch and just before bed. He pressed the syringe against his arm and depressed the trigger, there was the sound of a blast of air followed by the familiar stinging sensation.

"Ouch! God dammit that hurts!" he swore as he repeated the process once again...

Something had been bugging Miya since Orochi had arrived at the Inn. Normally she could feel the bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei, complete with all the love and devotion that went with it. But with Orochi and Matsu's bond, it felt... weird. It felt almost like a bridge with one side that was not anchored properly. There was also something about the boy bothered her. She was startled from her wondering by the bathroom door just in time to see Orochi exiting it once more.

"You know, if you wanted to, instead of her moving into your place, which Uzume told me was fairly small; you could move in here. The rent is only 50,000¥ a month, meals are included. So, what do you say?" Miya asked.

"Honestly Asama-dono, I like my apartment just fine. Plus, Matsu informed me of some of the rules here and if the last 24 hours are anything to go by. The no illicit relations policy will be a rather large problem, and honestly, I just don't trust you. I've seen your type, you're hiding something. Something big, maybe your tenants know, maybe they don't. But, the bottom line is I won't live with someone I don't trust. But in all seriousness, I appreciate the offer." Orochi said as he headed for the front door and headed down the path to the pickup truck parked on the curb...

Uzume watched Orochi leaving from her bedroom window, her heart was thudding like the time she had requested him at the club. He'd spent the entire night listening to her stresses and problems, he'd never once interrupted her and he'd hung on her every word like they were air and without them, he'd die. It had been an incredible night and she'd hoped more than anything that she'd react to him that night, but unfortunately she hadn't. Now her heart was pounding and she could hear her pulse in her ears, the base of her neck was throbbing an she had to make a conscious effort to keep her hand out of her pants.

She had no idea why she was reacting now and that she hadn't reacted earlier. Maybe, it was a duration thing or maybe it was because now his power as an Ashikabi was higher because of winging Matsu, she had no idea why it was happening. But, it was happening either way.

_Ah, screw it. _she thought to herself as she threw the window open and leaped out onto the lawn. She landed right behind Orochi as she hit the ground. Orochi whirled on the spot to see Uzume standing behind him.

"Hey Uzume-san, while I've got you, I just wanna say thanks for introducing me to Matsu. She's pretty fantastic."

"Yeah, no problem. I thought you two would get along." Uzume said with a grin, as she rubbed the back of her head. Orochi couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were painted a rosy pink color for some reason.

"Well hey, not to pry or anything but, do you have an Ashikabi, Uzume?" Orochi asked curiously.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Matsu proposed an interesting idea earlier. If **hypothetically **I didn't have an Ashikabi, would you wanna be my Ashikabi?" she asked as she hid her hands behind her back and tiptoed closer to him.

"I'm not sure, I'm still really new to this Ashikabi business. But, you're pretty awesome as a friend, so I don't think I'd hate being your Ashikabi. I'll be honest, if I had the time I totally would've asked you out by now. So yea, I think I'd totally want you as my Sekirei. Scratch that, I _do _totally want you as my Sekirei." he finished with a mile.

"Well then, I guess its your lucky day... _my Ashikabi_." she purred as she cupped his face in her hands and planted an gentle kiss on his lips, wasting no time in slipping her tongue inside his mouth before her veil wings exploded from her back. She held the kiss for a full 30 seconds before she pulled away with a grin as she said,

"Well then, let's head home." she said as she walked over and hopped into the back seat of the pickup truck and waited for him to get in...

_Back at Teitou Tower..._

Takami Sahashi was distracted from the report on her desk by a beeping coming from her laptop. She dropped the file onto her desk as she turned to examine the glowing screen. It was a winging alert for Sekirei number ten, Uzume. This didn't surprise her, number ten had escaped sometime ago. So it was only logical that she find her Ashikabi except there was no saved profile for the person who had winged her.

Which was impossible.

MBI had conducted an extensive genealogical survey several years ago. Mapping everybody in all of Japan with the ability to wing a Sekirei. A survey that was updated weekly and included visiting foreigners. Which meant that the person who had winged number ten could not physically be an Ashikabi...

Author's Note: Alright just a little FYI, the song Flesh by Nightcore is a great theme song to the first half of this chapter. Also, while there will be a fair amount of sex in this story, you are not likely to see any lemons, that's just how I'm doing this story. The Current Top 5 candidates for Orochi's flock are: Yahan, Nanami, Musubi, Kazehana, and Kaie. These are just the 5 I'm currently leaning toward and are subject to change.


	4. Chapter 4

The Artificial Ashikabi

I don't own Sekirei or any of its characters. I own only Orochi Moriarty.

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, I'm sorry about the delays on this. I super appreciate all the reviews, heck I might even get right back to this after I update Rise of the Warrior. As for Orochi's flock, Kazehana is confirmed and Karasuba is a maybe but she's definitely one of my top three choices. I'm really pondering Homura but I don't wanna use too many single numbers, so we'll see what happens. I also like Kaie and Yahan though. But, we shall see what happens.

Chapter 4

Uzume climbed down from the loft to the floor of the apartment before grabbing some fresh clothes from her bag on the floor of the closet. She hadn't had much time to unpack when they'd got home before Matsu had convinced her to "break in" her new Ashikabi. One thing had led to another and soon they had all collapsed into a sweaty pile on his bed.

She made a mental note to find time to unpack today as she pulled on a new pair of panties. She wasn't in the mood to mess around with a bra and everything else so she simply grabbed one of Orochi's old t-shirts and threw it on over her head as she headed for the dining room. As she passed the bathroom she could hear Matsu singing to herself as she showered.

Uzume entered the dining room to see Orochi dressed in an apron as he placed out a bowl of steamed rice onto the table next to a bowl of miso soup and a plate of tamogoyaki. The white apron was tied around his waist, leaving his lean chest exposed.

"Mmm, attractive, polite, a firecracker in bed, _and _you can cook, it must be my birthday." Uzume said as she took a seat at the table.

"That may explain why I'm naked under this apron." he said with a grin as he turned around and fished some plates and bowls out from the cupboard.

"Ooh, how risque of you." Uzume exclaimed excitedly as Orochi was retrieving the plates

"Hey how did you get those teeth marks on that cute butt of yours?" Uzume asked as he placed the plates on the table.

"I seem to remember you giving them to me." Orochi replied with a grin as he took a seat next to Uzume. She wasted no time in spooning several spoonfuls of rice, omelet, and soup into her plate and bowl. She was famished from their activities the previous night. Orochi waited until she was done serving herself before helping himself to the soup and rice. Uzume couldn't help but notice as he was serving himself that there was a faint scar behind his ear. Above which, the words _Nunquam condono, nunquam obliviscor _were tattooed in thin, slanted black writing.

"Hey, what's that writing behind your ear say?" Uzume asked as she spooned some rice into her mouth. Orochi reached up and brushed his hair behind his ear, obscuring the writing from view.

"Oh, that's nothing. Just a drunken mistake I haven't paid to fix yet." he said as he helped himself to the rice. Uzume was about to push the issue when Matsu entered the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of Orochi before helping herself to the food.

"So Oro-tan, what are your plans today?" she asked as she finished serving herself.

"Well, let's see. I've gotta work at 5, but other than that I'm free for the next 5 weeks except for work. After that, school starts again."

"Hmm okay, when's your next day off?" Uzume asked as she began to spoon rice into her mouth

"I have tomorrow off, is there anything you girls were hoping to do tomorrow?" Orochi asked as he began to eat.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go apartment hunting. I know you like this place, but you can't deny that it's getting kind of crowded in here." Matsu said as she finished serving herself. Matsu was right, his small apartment was little more than a hallway connected to a living room and kitchen with a loft, and with two women living there, space was quickly becoming scarce.

"Yeah, I mean it couldn't hurt to look. What do you think Uzume?" Orochi asked as he turned to face his second Sekirei.

"I think you are a fantastic cook!" Uzume said as she shoveled rice and eggs down like a starving orphan brought in from the rain. Orochi had trouble seeing her hands, as they were little more than a blur as she shoveled down her breakfast.

"I meant what do you think about looking for a new apartment?" Orochi asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that. Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go shower, I'll see you later." Uzume said as she turned and trotted for the bathroom...

_Later that night..._

"Maybe you should slow down, Kazehana-san. You still have to get home and that'll be a fair sight harder if you can't stand up." Orochi said as he held the bottle of sake out of reach of his drunken regular. The dark-haired woman had tied her hair up and was wearing a short purple Chinese dress with a thatched design that exposed her belly button and most of her impressive cleavage. Her normally dark, smoky eyes were now dull and glazed over by the effects of the rice spirits. Her normally fair complexion was now a ruddy red color and her breath reeked of sake. Kazehana was one of his best clients and she normally behaved herself pretty well, even if she was fairly grabby most nights.

Tonight though, she seemed intent on destroying her liver. She had showed up blubbering about some man she worked with and had proceeded to try and drink herself to death. From what he could make out, she had confessed her love to hm and he'd spurned her for some cold, shrew-like woman. Kazehana had then proceeded to drinnk two whole bottles of sake and was already well on her way to finishing a third.

"I's don't wanna go h-*hic* home. I don't wanna shee hish shtupid face. I- I gots an idea, how bouts I go home with you? That'll show him. Yea, come on, take me home and have your way with me. I don't mind if it's you. You makes me feel all and fuzshy inshide anyways." Kazehana slurred as she hugged him around his waist and snuggled into his suit jacket. Orochi heaved a sigh as he said,

"Alright wait here, I'll get changed and then we'll head back to my place. I can't let you wander around the city in your state anyways." he said as he unwrapped her arms from around his waist as he headed for the back of the club.

He reached the back of the club a few minutes later to see Homura exiting the back room. He was obviously about to start his shift judging from his attire, he was dressed in his usual suit and tie as he made his way towards the bar.

"Hey man, you knocking off already?" Homura asked as Orochi made for the entrance to the locker room.

"Yeah, Kazehana is falling down drunk and I figure she needs a place to sleep it off. So I figure I'll take a page from your book and take her back to my place." Orochi said as he pulled the door to the locker room open.

"What are you talking about? I don't take that many of my clients home." Homura replied defensively.

"Dude, you've taken four clients home this week. You take enough home." Orochi replied as the door swung shut behind him.

Orochi finished disrobing a few minutes later and stowed his suit in his locker before removing his baton from his locker and pocketing it before turning to head back out to Kazehana, dressed in a gray tee and blue jeans. On his way back to the floor, he heard a sound coming from the door to the alleyway. He paused for a for a second, listening hard for any follow-up sounds. A few seconds later, there was a loud bang like someone hitting an empty metal container. Orochi turned and poked his head out of the exit and looked around as he attempted to locate the source of the noise.

He turned to look farther down the alley way to see a young man dressed like a thug in a black tank top and blue jeans pushing a young woman against the back alley wall. He had her pinned by her wrists and she was struggling against his grip. Orochi could hear her grunts of protest from where he stood. The girl had light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in. She wore a simple thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Her clothes were torn and soiled by grime in many places and sweat coated her skin, she had obviously been running recently.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Orochi asked loudly as he advanced on the pair as he silently reached into his pocket and firmly grasped a hold of his impact baton.. The young thug stopped kissing the girl's neck before turning to face the source of the voice.

"Why don't you get lost round-eye? The lady and I have some unfinished business." the thug sneered at him, careful to keep the girl's arms pinned against the wall as he spoke.

"Yeah... Sure, okay." Orochi said slowly as he turned as if to head back into the club.

"Many thanks." the thug said as he turned back to his prey. Without saying a word, Orochi turned back to face the girl as he held a finger to his lips and pulled the impact baton from his pocket as he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and began to advance on the thug. He was silent until he was within striking distance of the young man, before he raised the grip above his head and slammed the butt into the base of his skull.

As soon as the metal rod slammed into his skull, the thug crumpled to the ground like a failed house of cards as he collapsed into a heap on the ground. After making sure he was sufficiently out of it, Orochi turned to face the frightened girl.

"You better run, you aren't gonna wanna see what happens next." Orochi said as he hefted the thug by his shirt. Yashima nodded quickly before scurrying off down the alley in terror. As soon as she was clear, Orochi slapped the thug awake.

"Ohhhh, what happened?" the thug groaned as his eyes fluttered open to see Orochi standing over him.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my father... I _**hated **_my father." Orochi hissed as he flicked the impact baton open. He couldn't stand men who mistreated women, nor had he ever been able to stand them. Men who mistreated women, couldn't even be counted as humans in his mind, they were refuse. Stains on the already questionable name of humanity...

"Uh... What are you talking abou-" the thug began when Orochi slammed the butt of the impact baton into his face, sending him sprawling onto the concrete. He took almost thirty seconds to struggle to his feet as he leaned on the wall for support.

"You're gonna pay for that white-bread." the thug gasped out as he spit a large amount of blood onto the ground as he reached into his pocket.

"We'll see." Orochi snarled back as he saw the thug fish a switchblade out of his back pocket held in his left hand. The blade flicked out with a _snick! _as the punk took a cautious pose. As he did, Orochi felt a not-unfamiliar sensation race through his body as time seemed to slow to a crawl once again.

_Dodge stab towards ribs. Seize forearm of armed limb. Impact baton to 7th rib on left side, follow-up blow to middle of humerus. Cripple with blow to dominant knee. Finish with blow to the side of temple._

As time returned to normal, Orochi pivoted on his right foot to avoid the clumsy stab at his chest with ease, before reaching out with his empty right hand and grabbed the hoodlum by the wrist and swung his baton st the area just below his shoulder joint. The baton smashed into the goon's ribs with a _crack! _Before Orochi quickly brought it up once more before bringing it down hard on the tough's humerus, breaking it with ease under the force of the steel baton. The thug swore in pain as he dropped the knife with a clatter. He leaned back to punch Orochi in the nose, but Orochi's baton was already in flight, shattering his patella with a _SNAP!_

The brute fell to the ground, clutching the shattered kneecap to his chest. Before he could utter a scream though, Orochi brought his sneaker down on the side of his head, knocking him out cold and probably costing him a few years of his life in the process.

"Whoa, so that was weird. What the hell is MBI paying me to shoot up?" Orochi mumbled to himself as he bent down to pick up the knife from the ground. As he was bent down to pick up the knife he caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Without thinking, he grasped hold of the knife in one hand as he turned on his foot and brought the knife straight up, and through the soft palate of the the goon before continuing up into his hard palate and into his brain. Apparently, the youth had decided to charge Orochi in a mad dash for vengeance. Orochi yanked the knife out of the youth's jaw, causing the thug to fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Such a waste." Orochi said as he pocketed the knife and headed back inside to Kazehana...

"Wow. Number 10's Ashikabi sure is something, huh Karasuba?" The Spy Sekirei said with a grin from atop the nearby rooftop as she turned to face the Black Sekirei.

"Well, I wouldn't say impressive, but he's definitely not totally useless at least. Good thing Yume isn't hear, that little display of his when he defended that Sekirei would probably have her climaxing where she stood. She's always loved little displays like that in defense of others." Karasuba said with a cold grin.

"Yeah...Whatever you say." her partner replied uncertainly as she turned to leave.

"Though, it does raise the question: why did number 10 react to this boy? That take down was cold and ruthless, brutal even. Number 10 is a huge softie, and she'd probably react to a similar person to herself. So why him?" Karasuba mumbled contemplatively.

"Maybe he's like number 8? You know, a big softie most days but ruthless, brilliant, and efficient when others are in danger. I gotta say, if I was number 10, that would have my panties dropping pretty fast." her associate replied with a shrug.

"Maybe, but he's still just a human. Come on, let's get going." Karasuba replied coldly as she turned back towards the tower...

_Back inside the club..._

"Alright Kazehana-san, c'mon let's get you somewhere you can sleep this off." Orochi said as he hoisted Kazehana onto his back so he could piggyback her back to his apartment and made off for his apartment, his baseball workout and conditioning(among other things) helping him to keep his strength up. He carried the now-unconscious woman to his apartment, thankful all the while that he lived close to his workplace.. He reached his apartment without incident and climbed the stairs to his apartment, thankful that it was still a little light out as he reached the second second floor and headed down the balcony walkway to his apartment.

He needed both hands free to fish out his apartment key so he gently lowered Kazehana to the floor and rested her against the railing before he turned back to the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his apartment key before slipping it into the lock and unlocking it before he turned back to see Kazehana's eyes fluttering open.

"Stupid Director, making me drink myself stupid all 'cuz of his shtupid fasche. Why couldn't I fall for someone nice like you Orochi-kun? Someone who makesshh me all warm, right in here." Kazehana said as she reached back and tapped the base of her neck. Orochi returned to her side and bent down to pick her up,

"Come on, let's get you inside." Orochi said with a sigh as he slipped one arm under her legs.

"What's wrong with me Orochi-kun? Why doesn't he love me?" Kazehana asked as she turned to look at him.

"Nothing, come on. Up you go." Orochi said as he was about to slip an arm under her back. Before he could though, Kazehana slapped his hand away.

"No seriously, why doesn't he love me? What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough?" she asked as her eyes began to tear up as she turned to look at him.

"Nothing is wrong with you Kazehana-san. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, and I've met plenty. You are kind, refined, and elegant. But at the same time, you are still tons of fun to talk with and I think you'd be just the coolest chick to just hang with ever. You're also smart, no, more than that, you're wise. I don't know the whole story, but it is _not _your fault that things didn't work out. It's his, any man who turned down being with you is a fool, and not someone you need in your life. What you need right now is just to throw yourself back into life, focus on Kazehana for a while. Now come on, let's get you inside so you don't catch cold." Orochi said as he prepared to pick her up bridal-style.

"Oh Orochi, that was beautiful. You're so sweet." Kazehana said in a voice heavy with emotion and alcohol.

"Yeah yeah, come on -mph!" Orochi began to say before Kazehana's tongue silenced him mid-sentence as it found it's way down his throat and luminescent purple wings burst from her back out into the night. Kazehana continued the kiss for about thirty more seconds before breaking contact with his lips.

"Hey, is everything alright out here?" Matsu asked as she opened the door shortly after Kazehana's wings had faded from view.

"Yeah, can you get Kazehana here inside? There's a futon in the closet that I'll crash on. She can use my bed for tonight" Orochi said as he picked Kazehana up bridal-style and handed her off to Matsu before rushing for the bathroom.

"Um okay, you alright?" Matsu called after her Ashikabi.

"Probably! Hey where's Uzume at?" he called back as he closed the door behind him with a slam.

"She's in bed right now. Are you sure you're alright?" Matsu called through the door to him.

"I think so." Orochi called back in reply. Matsu shrugged before carrying Kazehana's unconscious form towards the bedroom in back.

Orochi pressed his palm to his temples as he held his head over the sink. There was a painful, dull, throbbing sensation pounding through his head as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain in his head. He felt like he was having the world's worst hangover as he felt a wet something dripping through his nose along with a steady _drip drip _into the sink before he lifted a hand up to his nose and pulled it away as he opened his eyes to examine it.

His hand had come away red and covered in blood as he watched blood drip from his nose into the sink basin.

"Well, that's new..." he mumbled to himself as he grabbed a towel off of the rack next to the shower before pressing it to his bloody nose...

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, here you have it. About the scene with the thug, no it isn't Junichi. Also, I know Orochi was kinda meh about killing the thug, you'll get a little info on why that is next chapter. Also, the writing behind his ear is Latin, FYI(big plot point right there). I think I'm gonna end up splitting this story up into 2 parts. The second part will probably be co-written with The Clown King of Chaos. Big plans for that act of Orochi's story. So far I think Orochi's flock will be: Matsu, Uzume, Kazehana, Saki, Yahan, and Kaie. Ichiya, Homura, Toyotama, Chiyo, and Yuna are all possible maybe extras though. Also, I won't focus a whole ton on the big directional Ashikabis like Minato, Higa, and Hayato. Sanada will probably be a fairly big character, along with Seo. But the main focus of the second half of the story will probably be be the Alpha, War, Omega, and White Snake Ashikabis. Also, I don't think I'd mind incorporating OC Ashikabis and Sekireis in this story. Please though, keep it limited to one, maybe two Sekireis per Ashikabi. No single numbers please, and three Sekirei ABSOLUTE MAX. Don't forget to review please. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
